Broken
by tear of the sun girl
Summary: A short fluffy Daryl/Carol romance. Can take place in any season. my FIRST walking dead story.


**Title: Broken**

**Rating: T or PG13**

**Summary: a Daryl/ Carol one shot.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything affiliated with the Walking dead or it's characters I'm just borrowing them.**

**Author Note: I recently got hooked on the walking dead by watching it on Netflix. I love Daryl his character is so amazing, and complex. At first I was 100% against him, and Carol, but the pairing grew on me. This is my FIRST walking dead fanfiction, and I've only seen about halfway through season 3 so if it's not 100% correct I apologize. **

He was a broken man living in a broken world, and she was a broken woman, but together maybe they made a whole.

He was broken when they met. A shell of a man. If he had been born with any goodness in him his brother had beat it out of him as a kid. He was broken a little more everyday of his life until he wasn't much a man anymore. He wasn't much of anything.

She had been slowly broken down by her husband. A beast of a man who used his fists more than words. He broke her until there wasn't much of a woman left anymore. Somehow he began putting the broken pieces together.

He didn't know exactlty when she had became so important to him, but somehow she had. Maybe it was when he was desperately looking for her daughter, or maybe it was when she rode on the back of his bike with him.

He glanced up from the gun he was cleaning, and she smiled at him coming across the room she sat down beside him.

"You look deep in thought." She smiled.

"Not really." He looked around the room, and saw they were completely alone.

She slid a little closer to him, and he noticed. He always noticed how close she got to him. He cared about her more than he had cared about anyone, but she desereved better than him. He couldn't help how she felt about him, but he didn't want to feed into it.

"All the others are already asleep. You should get some rest."

"So should you." He said not looking at her.

"I'll wait until you go." She said sweetly, and he sighed.

She was the sweetest moth thoughtful person he'd ever met, and the way she stuck to him softened his edges. She deserved better than the husband she had, and she deserved better than him.

"Go to bed Carol. Dream about a better man." He said sternly.

"There isn't one." She said.

"There is...I'm no good." He said honestly finally admitting it to himself, and her.

"You are good. You're a good, and noble man. You're kind, and sweet, and gentle."

"If there was any sweetness in me...it's gone."

Merle had beat it out of him as a kid. He didn't say that, but he knew she understood.

"It's not gone. It may be buried, but it's there." She reached out, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't flinch or push her away, but he didn't respond either.

"I wish I could be the man you need." He said honestly.

"You are."

He turned his head to finally look at her. Up until now he had tried to keep their relationship friendly. He tried to keep his feelings to himself, and keep her feelings at bay, but the truth was he was lonely. He wanted what Glenn had with Maggie, and Rick used to have with Laurie. He wanted someone who loved him.

Her eyes met his, and for once he didn't look away first. He just looked at her. He imagined she was quite beautiful once, but her husband, and hard life had weathered her. He thought her spirit shone threw enough to make her the most amazing woman he'd ever met.

He leaned over, and kissed her. Just a brief caress of his lips on hers. His lips are rough, but he's gentle, and quick about the kiss barely letting it linger.

He pulled back studying her face for a reaction. She bit her lip seeming nervous, and unsure. He felt like an idiot.

"I'm sorry I..."She interrupted him with a kiss.

This kiss was different than his. It was passionate, and deep. Her lips moved against his begging for a response. He hesitated a minute before kissing back. His hands found their way to her neck. He loved her neck.

Her hands slid up his chest, and he flinched involuntairily. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been gentle when they touched him. The kiss got more heated, with her taking the lead, and him stumbling along with her.

She kissed him until he couldn't think of anything but the burning in his veins. The need to touch her. He tried to stay gentle, but felt inadequate. His hands were big, and rough, and not at all used to being gentle. His arms were strong enough he could crush her so he held back.

She had never been kissed like this where her husband had bit her lips, and been rough. Daryl was the polar opposite.

"Am I hurting you?" He asked pulling away, and she shook her head.

"No." His lips captured hers again this time with a little more passion.

Her hands slid down his chest to his belt buckle, and he caught her wrists halting the action.

"I...I don't...I don't have anything." He said softly slightly emberassed.

"I can't get pregnant." She said pulling her hands free, and going back to his belt buckle.

He had to admit he felt slightly saddened by the thought that she couldn't have another child he knew she was an amazing mother, but as her fingers freed his belt buckle all other thoughts fled his mind.

Later, he held her close, and listened to her breathe. He wasn't usually the cuddling kind, but he knew it was something her husband wouldn't have done, and was something she probably needed.

He was a broken man living in a broken world, and she was a broken woman, but together they made a whole.

**R&R kind of short, but I didn't want to go to deep into a story when I don't know that much about the show. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
